


Fallen Archangel Slumber Party AKA Satan Pranks the Trickster

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Luci and Gabe have a sleepover, M/M, and other stuff, and prank each other, its just everywhere at once, its pretty great, literally no timeline, they binge watch star wars, they fight over sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wants to watch some movies and contacts Gabriel to help him decide which. Gabriel doesn't leave, for like a week. Sam, Dean, and Castiel crash in, there's mistletoe, and it's not even Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Archangel Slumber Party AKA Satan Pranks the Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> So the part where Luci and Gabe are arguing over Sam, my trusty friend on tumblr storybook711 helped with that.  
> my tumblr is purgatory-dracorn

_“Hey Gabriel,”_ a voice sounds throughout the trickster’s mind. _“Do you want to watch some movies?”_

~

Gabriel flutters down into a pretty decent house, he’s thinking that it’s his brother’s vessel’s home, and takes out a lollipop.

“Luci, I’m home!” the trickster shouts, sticking his lollipop in his mouth. “We gonna watch some movies or what?” 

“Well, what movie are we going to watch?” Lucifer, yes, the King of Hell, shouts from somewhere upstairs probably. He appears in front of Gabriel with an arm full of DVDs. Lucifer lays them out on the floor and Gabriel looks over each movie title.

“Star Wars, then Harry Potter, then Star Trek and the TV show of Star Trek too,” Gabriel finally responds. “All of them, right now.” So they set up Episode I of Star Wars, getting comfortable on the couch and the trickster makes a few sweets appear. And by a few, it covers the entire coffee table. Lucifer raises an eyebrow towards the snacks.

“Really, bro?” Lucifer questions, looking next to him just as Gabriel stuffs his mouth with caramel corn. “Nothing spicy? Nothing hot?” Gabriel makes a face at his older brother. He hastily swallows the sweet popcorn.

“I didn’t know you ate things, Luci,” Gabriel states, shrugging. “And spicy food is gross.”

"I could say the same thing to you. The sweets you eat are gross. Might as well cut open a vein and pour sugar down it."

“Get your own food! And watch the damn movies.” Lucifer procures a few bags of hot Cheetos and a bag of Carolina reaper peppers, popping them in his mouth like candy.

~

After all the movies and whatnot (which took more than one day), Gabriel is disgusted by his brother’s taste in food.

“Come on, Gabe! Try some!” Lucifer coaxes, holding out a hand full of hot Cheetos. Gabriel shakes his head.

“Unh-unh! No way you are getting me to try those!” the golden-haired angel exclaims, backing away from Satan. “I’ll stick to my tastier foods, thank you.”

“Fine,” Lucifer says, a mischievous glint lighting up his eyes. He eats the Cheetos and makes sure that his younger brother isn’t watching as he grabs another handful, quickly shoving it into a bag of normal Cheetos. “But if you won’t eat my food, then you can’t have your sweets.” Luci waves his hand and the treats disappear, leaving only a bottle of wine and the bag of regular Cheetos.

“Hey! Not cool, bro!” Lucifer smirks at Gabriel, shoving the Cheetos toward the trickster. Gabe glances down at the bag and scowls. “I told you I’m not eating those.”

“They aren’t spicy! Just, regular ol’ Cheetos,” Lucifer states, attempting to hide his smirk. Gabriel raises an eyebrow before taking the bag. He dips his hand in the bag and pulls out a handful. Lucifer notices the bright red one and covers his mouth, stifling his laughter.

“HOLY SHIT!!” Gabriel cries out, grabbing the bottle of wine and nearly drinking it all in one gulp. “HOLY SHIT!!” The older angel bursts out laughing, doubling over. “Luci! My mouth is on fire! What the hell?!”

“I know it is!” Lucifer gasps out, in-between breaths. Gabriel practically growls as he shoves candy into his older brother’s mouth. Lucifer nearly chokes on the sugary goodness. “What the fuck Gabe?!” he yells, after swallowing most of the candy. “Wait, was there chocolate in that? Give me more chocolate.” Gabriel shrugs and hands Lucifer a chocolate bar. “We should just eat chocolate.”

“My mouth still burns, Luci,” Gabe comments. “Sammy would never do something like this to me.” Satan scoffs.

“Like you know anything about Sam Winchester! He’s in love with me!”

“In love with you?” It’s Gabriel’s turn to scoff. “He’s definitely, completely, hopelessly in love with none other than me! The trickster archangel himself!”

“Don’t make me laugh! He said ‘shut up’ to me!” Lucifer exclaims, pretending to swoon.

“Yeah? Well Sammy spent months, six months in fact, searching for me!”

“To kill you though Gabe!”

“Yeah, well, he put you back in the cage!”

“So? Sammy said yes to my proposal!”

“To kill you, bro! Or did you forget about that? He was only pretending to like you Luci!”

“Minor details, little bro,” Satan states, dismissing Gabriel’s statement. “And at least I didn’t kill his brother a shit ton!”

“I didn’t actually kill him,” Gabriel defends. “Dean’s still alive, isn’t he? It was merely to teach Sam a lesson. You see, Sammy _needs_ me Luci!”

“Unlike you, Sam is my _true_ vessel, only _I_ can be the one inside of him!”

“Tell that to Dean, I’m sure he’d love to hear you say that!” Gabriel chuckles.

“He wouldn’t even be able to put up a fight!” Luci brags. “And I’m not the one who turned Sammy into a car!”

“He made a damn fine car!!!” the golden-haired angel shouts.

“I’m glad though, Gabriel. Glad that you agreed that I would ride his ass.”

“I was just saying that to let you have your damn little tantrum!” Lucifer sticks his forked tongue out at his younger brother.

“What the hell?!” a voice shouts from across the room. Gabriel and Lucifer whip their heads around to face the person. It’s Dean, Sam, and Castiel. Gabriel acquires two bowls of popcorn, one of caramel corn, the other covered in jalapeño seasoning and butter. But of course no one can tell that there’s seasoning. “What are you guys doing?”

“Hey Sammy! Well Dean, I guess you could say we are having a week-long slumber party…?” Gabriel says, looking at his older brother and shrugging.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Lucifer agrees. “Hey, come sit over here Sam, I don’t bite…much.”

“Sammy don’t,” Dean growls. “It’s the freaking trickster and Satan!”

“Hey! We haven’t been doing anything bad!” Gabriel defends, throwing his hands up and making mistletoe appear over Castiel’s head.

“It’s fine Dean, you really think Lucifer is going to hurt his vessel?” Sam says, and sits down between the two fallen archangels. Sam plunges his hand into Satan’s popcorn bowl, popping a handful into his mouth. Gabriel cringes, but then stares at the moose in awe for his lack of reaction.

“Damn,” Gabriel mutters. “Hey Luci! Head’s up.” Lucifer looks up, noticing the mistletoe over their younger brother’s head, and grins.

“Don’t take this the wrong way Dean,” he says, before pushing him toward Cas.

“Hey! What gives, you asshat?” Dean yells. Lucifer simply points up. Both Dean and Cas look over their heads. Dean’s face flushes red.

“We,” Gabriel motions at himself and Luci, “decided it was about time that you two got together. Now kiss, as per tradition! And maybe we can go under the mistletoe afterward, huh Sammy?” Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows at the hunter.

“No! Gabriel, I’m not going to kiss you!” Sam exclaims. “But I agree with the fact that you two should kiss,” he states awkwardly, pointing at his brother.

“Well, if you don’t want to kiss Gabe, you can always kiss me!” Lucifer suggests.

“No,” Sam replies. Lucifer sighs.

“Just as long as you don’t kiss Gabe. But you two need to kiss already!” Dean sighs.

“Alright. C’mere Cas.” Dean pulls the angel in for a chaste kiss, followed by Gabriel’s whooping.

“Only took you guys forever,” Sam mumbles, smiling. “Get your arm off me Gabriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> me and some friends long since decided that satan is addicted to chocolate


End file.
